


Don't Stop the Music

by clio_jlh



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Banter, Dancing, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, RPF, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam isn't sure why David wants to take part in a celebrity ballroom dancing competition, but he's supportive in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop the Music

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Rhianna's "Don't Stop the Music" on the train this morning, which always reminds me of last year's Idol Gives Back, and Cook singing this song with Lacey Schwimmer basically shaking his hips for him, and then _that_ made me think of Dancing with the Stars, and _that_ made me think about, well, what if Cook went on DWTS and partnered with Lacey and danced a samba to "Don't Stop the Music"? And then this happened.  
> Awesomely and instantly beta'd by [](http://locumtenens.livejournal.com/profile)[**locumtenens**](http://locumtenens.livejournal.com/).

"Nice _look_, Cook."

"Shut up, Lambert," David said, popping a grape tomato into his mouth. "You're just jealous."

"Me, jealous of Lacey?" Adam asked. "The hell I am." He was grazing the vegetable tray too, and started gesturing with a cucumber spear. "I can get you to be my cape any time and you know it."

"Okay first," David replied, counting off on his fingers, "that's the paso doble and we're dancing a samba tonight. Second, you'd be the cape and _you_ know it, so don't even start with me. And third, not jealous of Lacey, jealous of my getting to wear this outfit on network television."

Adam made a face somewhere between a scowl and a pout, his usual expression when one of David's comments was a little too on-the-nose. The outfit _was_ fierce, no doubt about it: midnight blue trousers tighter than anything Adam had ever seen David wear and a matching shirt unbuttoned almost to the navel. "At least my tight pants don't have to be high-waisted."

"Don't be bitchy, darling," David said, "or you won't get your reward."

"Reward?" Adam asked.

David took a bottle of water off the dressing room table, opened it, and took a swig, a pause for effect that had Adam wondering why everyone thought _he_ was the drama queen. "See, I'm going to have to be all macho and sexy on stage tonight with Lacey. But once the post-show interviews are done and I'm free to go, I'll need you to remind me just what being a man _really_ means."

Adam cocked his head, not inclined to work out this riddle. "Care to clarify that?" he asked.

David leaned in close, putting his lips on Adam's ear. "While I'm shaking my ass, I'll be wishing your cock was in it, so after the show you'd better be bending me over the nearest piece of furniture." He leaned back so he could stare into Adam's eyes, and raised his eyebrows in challenge.

Adam gave him a lopsided grin. "I can do that."

"Good," David replied.

A knock on the door, and Lacey came into David's dressing room. "Ready?" she asked. "Oooh, nice sexy glare, David. Hold that thought while we're dancing and you'll get a nine from Bruno."

David hadn't taken his eyes from Adam's. "No problem," he replied.

"Break a leg," Adam said.

"What, no good luck kiss?" Lacey asked.

"He doesn't want to ruin his makeup," they replied, nearly in unison, then laughed.

"You guys? Are _so_ weird," Lacey said, rolling her eyes as she left the room.


End file.
